


Red's Purpose

by nighttjar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of Powers Originally Used for Good, Delirium, Dominance, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Mental Link, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Black Paladin has the ability to temporarily take control of the other Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttjar/pseuds/nighttjar
Summary: Zarkon had many theories about the nature of both the Lions and their Paladins. One of them was that, in its very core, a Paladin's purpose was to serve the Black Paladin.This was especially true for the Red Paladin, the Black Paladin's right hand.





	Red's Purpose

"My Emperor, my general, my sire," Keith uttered feverishly against Zarkon's back. "My liege, my benefactor, my Black Paladin-!"

Keith stopped with a start, freezing up. Zarkon's hand was on his head a heavy weight, grounding him from his delirious high.

The hand moved behind Keith's neck as Zarkon turned to look at the Red Paladin, who was bruised, pale and bloodied. His purple eyes - so Galran in nature - were blank and distant. Keith was shivering, but there was no way he had to be feeling cold. The Paladin was, instead, exhausted beyond comprehension, only capable of standing because Zarkon had commanded him to.

Zarkon extended his mind to the Red Paladin once more and smothered whatever managed to remain conscious, causing a brief mixture of fear and hatred to flare up in his eyes before dying out. Keith shuddered and fell to his knees, his lips parted, desperate for air.

Zarkon couldn't help but feel annoyance towards Voltron's current Black Paladin, the Champion, who had never used this ability, bestowed upon the leader of the universe's most powerful weapon: the power to completely take control over another Paladin in order to enforce an order.

In the past, he had used it to have his team dodge attacks that would have killed them otherwise, forced them to be quiet when they threatened to say something politically inappropriate, and even help them get over fears they wouldn't have been able to on their own.

Zarkon had also used it against the Paladins of old, on one by one individually, so none had been able to touch him in their final battle, leading to their demise.

And now, Zarkon had used it against Keith.

It had taken a long while, as was only logical with his weakened connection to the Black Lion.

The Red Paladin had been kept awake for three days, made to battle in the arena in intervals, and subjected to the Druids' magic and Zarkon's mental pressure on Keith's psyche whenever he hadn't had to fight.

And finally, Keith had lost.

In front of Zarkon, twitching from mental bliss, sat the broken Paladin. Keith had his head lolled limply sideways, his arms down and without any strength.

Zarkon tasted the Paladin's name on his tongue. "Keith."

The Paladin began to move his lips rapidly in immediate response, but only puffs of air and moans were escaping from him. A dizzying mix between the desperation to please and the inability to think.

Zarkon placed his boot against Keith's chest, pushing him to lie down on the ground, and pressed down.

Perhaps the reaction that surprised Zarkon the most was Keith's apparent happiness. The Red Paladin looked beyond satisfied to be beneath the Black Paladin, both in status as well as physically, apparently.

Keith began to laugh, breathlessly. It was irregular, slow, but hysterical. And then the tears came. He cried, and moaned, and giggled.

The Red Paladin was far, far gone, and Zarkon admired the view it gave him.

Zarkon kneeled down, grabbed a hold of Keith's hair and pulled him up. "Who do you serve?"

"Th- The - My. B-Black Paladin. Emperor? Z-Za-? You. Black P-Paladin-!" Keith laughed, blood dripping from his nose. "My leader, you!"

The Emperor pressed down further, effectively silencing him. "Calm yourself," he gently, yet firmly, ordered. Zarkon engulfed Keith's mind with his own and forced down the boy's distress, to smother the rapid thoughts that must be flashing within his trapped mind.

The Red Paladin slumped back, his strength wavering.

"Look at me."

Keith did. He lifted his head and with his cold eyes, he looked at Zarkon, his lips twisting in a joyless, sweet smile.

The bond the lions had with one another was stronger than any other in this reality, a bond that presented itself in the Paladin, bringing up memories of - and, with it, fondness for - Zarkon from within Keith that the Paladin didn't have on his own.

Briefly, Zarkon wondered from where those feelings were coming from, or for whom they actually were.

The other Paladins were always drawn to the Black Pilot, and Zarkon theorized that that was a function directly bestowed upon him or her by the Black Lion.

Because, in essence, Voltron is one, and the Paladins were the avatars of a hivemind.

Zarkon smirked when he realised that the current Paladins of Terra must sense the state Keith was in right now, somehow. He entertained the thought of the other Paladins going limp in sudden subordination, urged into that position by their leader's right hand.

And the Champion? Well, without a doubt on his mind, Zarkon knew that the Champion was very aware of what the Galra Emperor was about to command next.

Zarkon released Keith.

The Red Paladin stood like a newborn deer and removed the prisoner's attire he had been wearing. Fully naked, he passively allowed the Emperor to inspect him.

And Zarkon looked, and he appreciated what he saw. He had been informed of Keith's hybrid-status from Haggar, and Zarkon was fascinated by the species that - in terms of appearance - had so easily and completely dominated the Galra genes.

The primary sex characteristics seemed to be the similar, however.

Zarkon was an absolute ruler. He worked tirelessly and without fail managed to oversee everything that was happening in and outside of his empire at all times. Perhaps, in favour of embracing a golden opportunity, he would allow himself the indulgence to leave his domain unsupervised, for only a short moment.

Undoing his own armour and undersuit, he sat on his throne. Zarkon didn't need to talk, all he had to do was to implant the thoughts and desire into the Red Paladin's mind and Keith took them in like they were his own.

Growing in desire, Keith kneeled before Zarkon's feet. The Red Paladin, all ready to serve. Keith sank down to all fours and crawled over, his head between Zarkon's legs.

Keith opened his mouth, taking it in as much as he could, it still lying limp on his tongue. Keith hummed contentedly. It wasn't a lot, but for now, that was fine.

Zarkon wondered what the Paladin was thinking about, what image the boy had conjured up in delirium. But whatever - or whoever - it was, it seemed to please him. Keith moaned and began to move his tongue, bobbing his head tantalizingly slow.

It was not supposed to be appealing, but Zarkon found the fierce warrior, cloaked in blood, submissive before his enemy, to be awfully endearing. Keith was working so hard, too, and Zarkon wondered not for the first time how the boy was not openly treasured, despite his inexperience in battle.

The Emperor was honest to admit that, were Keith to be trained like a Galra, and more readily accept his ferocious instincts, that he would be able to feel affection for the halfbreed.

Zarkon took a hold of Keith's hair and pulled. Keith fell forward and nearly choked on the length when it was shoved roughly down his throat. He whined, sending vibration up Zarkon's growing arousal.

The Red Paladin could hardly breathe, but in his delirious disassociated state his heartbeat didn't quicken in distress, but in heat. Enforced by Zarkon's psyche, the only thought that Keith was aware of was that he was being held, dominated and led by the Black Paladin, as was the duty and purpose of the Red Paladin.

Zarkon took control in moving Keith back and forth, who lolled along, moving his tongue when he managed, with his mouth spread so impossibly open.

It felt amazing, and the Emperor was pleased with how current events transpired. He watched with fascination how Keith's eyes rolled back, his cheeks flushed and how his tongue was sticking out just a tiny bit, saliva dripping down his chin and neck.

Zarkon pushed Keith off, and lifted him from the ground, needing to only use one arm, placing him on the throne instead. The Red Paladin leaned forward, one of his legs on the arm rest, and with his back turned to Zarkon. He was so much smaller than the Emperor that Zarkon still had to lift him up to properly position himself. But before any of that, he leaned forward, towering over Keith, and bit down his neck.

Keith moaned shamelessly, baring his neck to give the Galra more room to work with. Zarkon tasted the iron of humanoid blood on his tongue and decided to savour it.

The Emperor rumbled, shaking the entirety of Keith's frame in the process.

The hybrid wailed and mewled happily under the ministrations and climaxed onto the throne of the Galra Empire. Keith's knees buckled, but he was caught by Zarkon.

Stopping momentarily, the Emperor admired his work. Keith was undone beautifully, flushed in his face, the blood washed away by sweat and drool, eyes still turned upwards in its sockets, mouth open, and altogether uttering both incoherent praises as well as pleads for more.

Zarkon pulled Keith up by his hair, forcing him to stand on his toes so Zarkon could bend over him, pressing his mouth against the Paladin's. He used his teeth, biting Keith's lips and tongue, his own intruding in the delicate cavern. Keith passively allowed his tongue and mouth to be toyed with, too lost from his high to register anything at that point in time.

When he was satisfied with the swollen result of his actions, Zarkon moved Keith once more, so he lied down on his stomach on the seat, his knees on the floor.

Zarkon himself got on his knees as well, cupping Keith's ass and lifting him up.

Keith squealed meekly and used his elbows to keep his face from slamming into the throne's seat.

Keeping him up with one hand underneath Keith's stomach, Zarkon moved his other to the hybrid's slightly erect shaft, whilst simultaneously bringing his tongue to properly prepare Keith for himself, just moments away.

Zarkon took his time, entering and exiting, moving around, going deeper, spreading him wider and wider, slowly moving his hand over Keith, all methods to coax him to relax further.

Using the power he held over Keith, he mentally enforced delirium upon the Red Paladin once again.

The reaction was instantaneous, Keith was mumbling sweetly, some words in a language Zarkon hadn't heard before, but all in all understandable enough to be recognizable as Zarkon being addressed as _Black Paladin_ more often than anything else.

It proved some of Zarkon's theories, one being that by taking over the mind of a Paladin like this, it would result in said's personality's and individuality's reduction to only his or her duty as a Paladin: which was, in its very core, to obey the Black Paladin.

And to Keith, in this state, he was doing exactly that perfectly.

The Red Paladin was now prepped well, and his hole was wet and gaping.

Zarkon stood up and lifted Keith so he lied against his Zarkon's chest, his face against the Emperor's. He wasted no time and slowly moved inside of the hybrid, surprising himself with how gentle he was being.

Keith's eyes widened, and he panted and mewled happily.

Zarkon captured his open mouth, massaging Keith's tongue.

Once he found a rhythm, Zarkon began rocking Keith, who moaned obscenely into Zarkon's mouth. The Emperor knew he hit the right spot when Keith began sobbing in pleasure, his eyes almost gone as rolled upwards as they were. He shifted so he would stimulate that spot over and over again, driving Keith mad.

It was like this that Zarkon himself reached the climax of his arousal, causing Keith to cry out and reach his own high because of it, arching his back.

A few moments after, Keith slumped against Zarkon, going completely limp, cum dripping down his thighs.

Zarkon settled on his throne, releasing the mental hold he had of Keith, whose eyes immediately closed. Keith's body collapsed against the Galra, and lost consciousness on the spot.

Zarkon moved the Red Paladin so he could rest comfortably against hims, and he almost regretted that he could not allow himself to keep Keith around him. His position and duty would not agree to it. He would thus risk losing him because of the incompetence of his soldiers to the Paladins of Voltron, who were undoubtedly on their way for a bloodthirsty revenge.

But it was of no consequence. Their arrival was wanted.

Zarkon rumbled heavily, pleased. He shifted Keith closer to him. The Emperor felt that, even if the Paladins were to save Keith, and if the Champion were to once again leave with the Black Lion in his possession, he had taken something of far greater meaning from those Terran creatures. Something that they would never get back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you may always hit me up on [(Main/Multifandom) Tumblr](https://nighttjar.tumblr.com/) or my[(18+/nsfw) Tumblr](https://vanpoof.tumblr.com/).


End file.
